


Prompt #20 (90-Prompt Challenge)

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Prompt Fic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #20Genre: Fan Fiction / Hannibal TVJanuary 4, 2021Prompt Idea: Hannibal POVSource: Original
Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052597
Kudos: 2





	Prompt #20 (90-Prompt Challenge)

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt expands on earlier ones. You can read the full text under the series called Hannibal TV - Season 4 Imagined. It will be a work in progress and updated every few weeks. The material posted in the prompt exercises will look different when incorporated in the full text.

At the top of the rocky hillside, Hannibal reached a wide dirt path. Long forgotten routes like this one tangled throughout cliffs here. He crossed the road and located a dense patch of foliage on the shoulder. Moving aside a debris and branches, he yanked off a tarp concealing a non-descript charcoal Ford sedan. He withdrew a key from his pocket and started the car.

He shook out and folded the tarp neatly and placed it along with his pack in the passenger's seat. Once behind the wheel of the car, he carefully drove down the roadway navigating without lights to broadcast his location. Police would roadblock the main roads for the next few days. He was unconcerned because he knew the back roadways.

It would be shrewd to leave the country. A complete disappearance would be easy. He kept private lockers filled with money and passports in various cities. He could fly or charter a small plane from private airstrip and leave the country. He possessed offshore bank accounts and residences under various alias around the world. He had the means and resources to escape.

Departing now was unthinkable. Tonight changed everything. He must liberate Will. Will was so close to becoming -- like him. The notion excited Hannibal. In the past, he spent hours in dark meditations reflecting on why this particular man had the power of a black hole pulling a star towards it to be torn asunder. Hannibal refused to be ripped apart. He pushed away any thoughts that he did not understand the reason because he did not understand himself. It was so ... pedestrian. Hannibal knew himself. He clamped down his thoughts. He would be the black hole and Will could be the tragic star. 

As the car weaved through backroads, Hannibal's mind spun with future plans. He would be busy. Hannibal never forgot a promise. Besides Will, he had lessons to teach others -- promises to fulfill and punishments to dole out. Baltimore was still his court with many little monsters eager to serve him. 

He would devote himself in the proper education of Will Graham.


End file.
